


You are not Allowed to Touch

by ErenBombastic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenBombastic/pseuds/ErenBombastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cabaji is protective of the cool babysitter that takes care of him (short story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are not Allowed to Touch

"You're actually really good with kids, yah know?"

Buggy twitched, trying not to glare at the redhead sitting next to him. On Buggy's lap was a little black haired boy, holding protectively onto the teenagers waist. The black haired boy, Cabaji, was fast asleep, but still felt that he needed to be close to the blue haired man. Buggy's hand was gently petting the top of Cabaji's head, calming the boy as he slept.

Cabaji was the neighbor boy, and at only nine years old he developed a strange fixation for the sixteen year old across the street. Buggy usually baby sat anytime Cabaji's parents had to be out of town, and almost the entire time, Cabaji would either cuddle up to the teen, or going on long hero like explanations on why he thought buggy was the coolest guy in the world. Buggy in the same sense, thought that he would hate having to look over someone's brat while they were gone. Unlike most kids Buggy met, Cabaji seemed to be a sweet enough boy in his opinion.

"Shut up, Shanks," Buggy grunted, glancing back down to Cabaji. "Don't know why the hell this kid likes me so much, he just does.

"I thought you always said everyone loves you because you're so cool?" Shanks grinned, getting a slap for Buggy's free hand.

"You're damn right, just surprised me that a kid as little as him likes me is all.."

"I have to babysit Luffy sometimes. Cute kid, he's only five though." Shanks hummed, watching Cabaji shift slightly to lay his head against Buggy's stomach.

"Pff, Luffy is aannoying. " Buggy scoffed.

"He isn't that annoying!" Shanks exclaimed as softly as he could, so not to wake Cabaji. "You don't have to get so offended by me saying you're good with kids... that's actually pretty admirable."

Buggy flushed lightly, glancing back down to Cabaji. "Is it now?"

"Yeah, I mean... 'M kind of good at taking care of kids, and it's really cute when girls take care of kids!" "What about guys?"

Shanks glanced to the side, thinking for a moment. "Well... guys who are good with kids are pretty attractive too.." he murmured softly, messing with his straw hat.

Buggy glanced to the side again, biting his lower lip. The redheaded sixteen year old started to form a grin on his face, leaning over near his blue haired friend. "If you want... we could like, kiss or something."

Buggy turned his face towards Shanks, which was already getting closer to his own. Shanks closed his eyes, then felt the sting of a slap go across his face. Opening his eyes, Cabaji was standing up, glaring at Shanks.

"You can't just do stuff like that you big pervert! Buggy is the more importantest and coolest guy in the whole wide world!"


End file.
